Cat and Mouse
by Princess Seki
Summary: Someone wants to play a game of cat and mouse, but Kuronue defines the rules in a way he probably wasn't expecting... One-shot, randomness... Kuro x ?


A/N: Hehe... my take on a game of cat and mouse. I think we all know which role Kuronue plays in a game like that... Wow, this story is seriously awful, but I found it amusing, so I had to post it. I hope you guys like it!

Warnings: Graphic sex, some bondage, mention of rape...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything relating to it. All credit belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and FUNimation productions.

* * *

Kuronue slipped agilely through the dense underbrush of the forest, sliding silently from shadow to shadow as he ran from his pursuer. He hadn't seen the demon yet, but he'd heard it's rough voice instructing him to run or submit. Since he wasn't about to just submit… Something white flashed by him on the right, and Kuronue's lips twisted up into a private smirk. If this creature wanted to play a game, Kuronue was more than willing…

Leaping into a tree, Kuronue took to flitting from branch to branch, his wings closed tightly to avoid getting caught on anything. The white figure flashed by on his left and he paused to glance over at it. The branch beneath him wavered suddenly and he lost his balance.

"Hnng!" Kuronue's breath escaped in a grunt as his body crashed unceremoniously to the forest floor. Immediately, a weight bore down on him, crushing him into the thick mat of leaves beneath him. A hand snaked around and clamped down over Kuronue's lips, preemptively silencing any protests he might have made. Meanwhile, another hand was busy worming its way through the bat demon's layers of clothing, desperately seeking its prize.

"Be good," a husky voice purred, "and I'll consider letting you live…" Kuronue bucked once as the questing hand closed around his flaccid member, then tossed his head, trying to free himself of the hand that gagged him. It was no use; the hand followed his movements, keeping itself firmly clamped around his mouth. Frustrated, Kuronue bit the fingers that muffled him and was rewarded by a yelp and a smack in the head.

"I said 'be good'!" snapped his assailant, tangling a hand in the bat's thick raven hair. "That means no biting!" The hand in his pants continued its work, slowly fisting his hardening length. Kuronue growled, bucking his hips again.

"You're not doing it right!" Kuronue was not frightened; he was pissed. His assailant obviously had no idea what he was doing. If he was going to assault someone, he had damn well better do it right! "You don't just dive right in for the prize, you have to build up to it; torture your victim with foreplay first. Then, after he's practically begging for it, _that's_ when you go for the pants. Fool." The hand in his pants hesitated, then slowly withdrew, sliding up under the bat's shirt instead. Kuronue sighed as the slender fingers trailed over his sensitive nipples, their touch light and gentle, then gave a gasp of pleasure as the fingers seized and twisted.

"That's more like it," he growled, arching into the touch. The body on top of him shifted, and he felt something hard press into his back. A smirk flitted across his lips as he recognized the shape of the hard object, but before he could comment, he was distracted by the flick of a skilled tongue over his hyper-sensitive neck. "Ahhh… that's it, use that tongue…" His attacker growled indistinctly in his throat, but otherwise made no response beyond continuing to tease the bandit's neck. Kuronue didn't mind… this particular assailant was good at what he was doing.

Presently, Kuronue noted that his shirt was being removed by means of being ripped to shreds. Some small part of his mind was vaguely upset that his nice silk shirt had been destroyed, but for the most part he was far too engrossed in pleasure to actually care. His would-be rapist began to work his way down Kuronue's back with sharp nips and gentle licks marking his path. Kuronue sighed, closing his eyes leisurely as he enjoyed his attacker's ministrations. So far, he was doing alright, minus his slip-up in the beginning. Kuronue wasn't one for getting raped; if someone was going to pin him down and fuck him, he had to do it on Kuronue's terms.

Quite suddenly, Kuronue's pants were ripped off of him and he felt his assailant position himself at his entrance. The bat demon snarled; the fool was doing it wrong again!

"NO!" he snapped, thoroughly annoyed. "What the hell did I tell you about foreplay?! And what are you thinking, lining yourself up like that without any lube? Are you a masochist or something?"

"Shut up!" roared the husky voice. "I know what I'm doing! You're the victim; don't tell me what to do!"

"Obviously you have no idea what you're doing," replied Kuronue, waspishly. "If you did, I wouldn't have to be giving you instructions, would I?" He received a smack for his words, but he continued on as though nothing had happened. "Perhaps you should have chosen someone other than the resident sex god for your first victim…" The bat's tone was disdainful; he loathed inexperience.

The attacker made no reply, but Kuronue felt a tongue glide through his entrance a moment later, coating him with saliva. The heat of the other's erection returned after the tongue pulled away, and Kuronue loosened his muscles in anticipation. His aggressor did not disappoint. With one hard thrust, he buried half his length in Kuronue's body; Kuronue groaned his satisfaction, pressing back against the other's hardness as he took more of it into his body. He heard a strangled gasp from his attacker as he forced the rest of the man's length into his body. The man wasn't sure what to do; he had lost control of the situation.

Kuronue began to move, pulling away from the other only to slam himself roughly back and repeat the process. He heard the other's ragged gasps turn into breathy moans as he developed a rhythm, making sure to impale himself every time so that he hit his prostrate. The man behind him was lost in a world of personal pleasure, content to allow Kuronue to do what he did best. And Kuronue was content to have control of the situation. He began moving faster as his climax began to build.

"Reach around… and massage me…" he panted, continuing to thrust himself backwards as he talked. Hesitantly, it seemed, his assailant reached around and took hold of Kuronue's forgotten length. The bat moaned as his aggressor fisted him, his hips moving even faster in response. "Yes, that's- yes… YES!" He was flying back and forth, his release imminent, his nerves humming from all the stimulation. Finally, with a great roar of satisfaction, Kuronue climaxed just as the man inside of him did the same.

They both laid still for a moment, their breathing heavy and passionate. Without turning, Kuronue sighed, reaching back to pat his assailant on the leg. The other was still, quite probably still recovering from his orgasm. It had been intense; Kuronue could tell.

"Kurama, how many times must I give you instructions before you begin following them on your own?" He felt the young youko shift against him; obviously surprised to have been recognized.

"How did you…?" Kuronue laughed.

"You were good about hiding your spirit energy at first, but you lost control of yourself eventually. And your scent, my dear fox, is one of the most distinctive I've ever had the pleasure to smell." He smiled, twisting and pulling the silver-haired fox demon into his arms. Kurama submitted, allowing his face to be buried in Kuronue's chest as the bat stroked his long, silky hair. "And besides… you were far too sloppy to be any serious threat. Do you honestly think I would have allowed that if I had ever been in any real danger?"

"Hey!" protested Kurama, tiredly, "I had you pinned, you know!" Kuronue chuckled.

"Sure you did… What brought about this little bout of playfulness?" The youko shrugged, still miffed that he was taken so lightly by his partner.

"Just a little game of cat and mouse, but I'm not sure which of us was the cat and which the mouse anymore…" He yawned, his eyes drifting shut. Kuronue smiled, pulling the young man tighter against him and planting a gentle kiss atop his head. The smile morphed into a smirk. Kuronue was certain of their roles, even if Kurama hadn't realized them yet…

* * *

Well? What did you think? I know, I know, it was horrible and all, but I hope the idea was at least amusing for you? Before you comment, I don't like the end either, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. This is a one-shot for now, but perhaps Kuronue will show Kurama how a _real_ game of cat and mouse is played in a sequel? I don't know... REVIEW!! Pretty please?

Princess Seki


End file.
